Everglow
by ParkNuna
Summary: Baekhyun sadar, cintanya pada Chanyeol terlalu mustahil untuk diperjuangkan. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah dosa terindah yang pernah ia lakukan. CHANBAEK/GS/TWOSHOOT/DRAMA/ROMANCE/FAMILY/INCEST/RATE M
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Park Baekhyun**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Xiao Lu**

**Chanbaek /Twoshoot/GS/Drama/Romance/Incest / Rate M**

**Don't Like – Don't Read!**

Hari bahagia itu, kini benar-benar hanya tinggal hitungan hari.

Sipitnya tak henti berbinar saat menatap bayang dirinya dalam cermin. Sedikit tak percaya jika sosok anggun dalam balutan gaun putih itu adalah dirinya. Selembar gaun putih dengan ekor menjuntai panjang yang membuat paras cantiknya kini berada pada kasta tertinggi, nyaris sempurna. Sebuah nikmat tuhan yang tak dapat ia dustakan.

Xiao Lu menyematkan sebuah tiara diatas kepala Baekhyun, sebuah sentuhan akhir yang membuat Baekhyun kian terlihat bak seorang putri dari negeri dongeng.

"Perfect! Kau terlihat sangat cantik,Bee..."

"Terimakasih,eonni..."

Xiao Lu mencubit kedua belah pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Bahagia sekaligus tak percaya jika sahabat mungilnya akan melepas masa lajangnya secepat ini.

Bagi Xiao Lu, pernikahan Baekhyun terasa sedikit janggal. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun yang selama ini tak pernah berkencan dengan seekor lelakipun, tiba-tiba membuatnya terkena serangan jantung ringan saat berujar akan menikah dengan lelaki pilihannya. Seorang lelaki antah berantah yang bahkan ia tak tau bagaimana bentuk dan rupanya.

Maka tak heran, jika pada akhirnya ia tergoda untuk berasumsi negatif dan lancang menerka, perihal alasan di balik pernikahan Baekhyun dengan si lelaki misterius.

Mungkin Baekhyun menikah karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sebuah kecelakaan yang berakar dari one stand night yang membuatnya kini berbadan dua. Terlalu larut oleh hentakan erotis pada pangkal pahanya, hingga ia lalai dan mengabaikan sebuah fakta, bahwa rilisan hangat yang telah membuatnya menjerit, bisa menghasilkan sebutir makhluk mungil serupa dirinya.

"Bee...Aku masih tidak percaya jika kau akan menikah secepat ini...Apakah kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Seratus persen yakin,eonni...Walaupun kami belum lama kenal, tapi aku yakin dia adalah seorang pria yang baik..."

"Aku harap dia benar-benar pria baik...Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh pada pelukan pria yang salah..."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu...Walaupun dia lebih muda dariku ,tapi aku yakin, dia akan menjadi suami yang baik..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bukankah kalian belum lama kenal?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya, berakting seolah dirinya tengah berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Xiao Lu.

"Karena aku yakin, dia adalah takdirku..."

Ajaib.

Baekhyun yang selama ini kerab bersikap absurd, ternyata bisa sebijak ini setelah jatuh cinta. Cinta memang seajaib itu.

"Tadinya aku fikir, seleramu adalah seorang CEO mapan yang memilik black card dan jet pribadi... Tapi nyatanya, kau justru menikah dengan seseorang yang lebih muda..."

"Selama ia bisa menjaga dan mencintaiku dengan baik, aku tidak peduli jika pada kenyataannya dia lebih muda dariku...Bukankah umur hanyalah sebuah angka?"

"Kau benar...Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan calon suamimu..."

"Dia hanya seorang pria biasa...seorang pria yang berumur lima tahun lebih muda dariku...Dia tinggi...tampan dan..."

Baekhyun sengaja menjeda ucapannya, menunggu reaksi Xiao Lu yang dengan lugunya justru terlihat antusias pada ceritanya.

"Dan apa? Cepat katakan...Jangan membuatku penasaran..."

"Dan memiliki penis yang besar..."

"Yak,Byun Baekhyun...Dasar mesum!"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli sembari menerima takdirnya, menerima pukulan-pukulan anarkis yang dilayangkan Xiao Lu pada lengannya. Lihatlah, daripada seorang sahabat, Xiao Lu bahkan lebih terlihat seperti seorang ibu tiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang sendiri, Bee? Bukankah seharusnya calon suamimu juga datang untuk fitting baju?"

"Dia sangat sibuk,eonni...Dia bilang akan menyusulku setelah pekerjaanya selesai..."

"Sepertinya dia adalah seorang yang sibuk...Apakah dia seorang penyiar berita sepertimu?"

"Bukan...Dia seorang dokter..."

**Drrrrrttttttt**

Ucap keduanya sejenak terjeda saat sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba hadir menginterupsi. Sebuah dering nyaring yang berasal dari ponsel Baekhyun dengan nama "Bocah tengik" yang terpampang besar-besar pada layar panggilan.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, setengah hati menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputmu...Tetap disana sampai aku datang..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, meratapi moodnya yang seketika terjun bebas karena kalimat ajaib tadi. Sebuah kalimat tanpa intro yang terdengar sedikit urakan dan bernada pemaksaan.

"Pulanglah...Aku bisa pulang sendiri..."

"Jika bukan karena eomma yang terus mengomel, aku tidak akan sudi menjemputmu..."

"Cukup katakan pada eomma, noona akan pulang bersama calon menantunya yang tampan..."

"Berhenti memuji brengsek itu didepanku! Aku tutup teleponnya...Dan ingat...Jangan coba kabur dariku!"

Lihatlah, tak peduli seberapa sering Baekhyun mengingatkan, bocah kurang ajar itu tetap saja memanggil calon kakak iparnya dengan sebutan brengsek.

"Siapa,Bee? Kau terlihat sedikit emosi setelah menerima telepon..."

"Adik laki-lakiku...Dia bilang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputku...Jika nanti dia datang, tolong usir saja...Aku tidak mau pulang dengannya..."

"Kau punya adik laki-laki? Kupikir kau anak tunggal..."

"Sebenarnya aku punya seorang adik laki-laki yang tiga tahun lebih muda dariku...Tapi dia menetap di Jepang sejak kuliah...Jadi wajar jika eonni tak pernah melihatnya..."

Detik ini, Xiao Lu benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling primitif sedunia. Sebab nyatanya, ia tak tanya buta perihal calon suami Baekhyun, namun juga buta perihal eksistensi si maknae. Ia bahkan kini sangsi, masih pantaskah ia disebut sahabat?

**Tiiiin...Tiiinn...**

Keduanya saling pandang saat gaduh terdengar mengusik. Gaduh yang berasal dari jeritan klakson yang Baekhyun yakini adalah ulah adiknya.

"Itu pasti dia..."

"Kau tunggu saja disini...Biar aku yang keluar dan menyusirnya pergi..."

"Terimakasih,eonni..."

Xiao Lu melenggang keluar, bersiap memasang mode galak untuk mengusir berandal cilik yang telah menabuh kegaduhan di butiknya.

"Annyeong haseyo...Apakah Baekhyun ada di dalam?"

Bukannya menjawab, Xiao Lu justru terkesima dengan sosok tinggi pucat yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok menawan dengan proporsi tubuh bak seorang model dan wajah rupawan yang membuat netranya enggan untuk berkedip. Niat hatinya untuk bersikap bar-bar dan mengusir bocah ini seketika menguap pergi. Berganti dengan niat busuknya untuk mengajak si tampan minum kopi dan saling bertukar nomor telepon. Sedikit modus memang.

_"Sial...Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah bilang kalau punya adik setampan ini..."_

"Ah...Aku lupa belum mengenalkan diri...Aku Sehun..."

"Dan aku Xiao Lu...Sahabat Baekhyun sekaligus pemilik butik ini..."

Xiao Lu tergesa memotong intro yang tengah Sehun ujarkan, membuat kesalahpahaman ini terus bergulir tanpa sempat ter-klarifikasi. Ia hanya terlalu bernafsu menjabat tangan Sehun, mencoba menikmati dengan syahdu, bagaimana rasanya menggenggam masa depan?

"Senang bertemu denganmu,Xiao Lu-sshi...Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Baekhyun ada di dalam? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Xiao Lu terpaksa menyudahi halusinasinya tentang Sehun. Sejenak mengubur mimpinya untuk menjadi adik ipar Baekhyun dan memaksa fokusnya untuk kembali pada misi yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Baekhyun baru saja pulang...Sepertinya kau datang sedikit terlambat..."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah bilang jika aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesini..."

"Dia baru saja pergi, dan aku pikir dia belum terlalu jauh...Mungkin kau masih bisa menyusulnya..."

"Baiklah...Kalau begitu aku pamit..."

Sehun berlalu, meninggalkan Xiao Lu yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan sesal dalam dada. Andai Baekhyun tak memintanya untuk mengusir Sehun, pasti sekarang ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan nomer Hp Sehun dan bersiap untuk memulai aksi pendekatannya. Apa boleh buat.

Tak berselang lama, saat Xiao Lu bersiap kembali ke habitat, atensinya terjagal oleh sosok jangkung yang kini mengurai langkah ke arahnya. Sosok rupawan dengan look badboy dan jaket kulit yang membalut tubuh tegapnya.

Entah sopan atau tidak, nyatanya Xiao Lu tak bisa mengontrol matanya yang reflek melihat ke arah sebuah gundukan di antara pangkal paha. Sekedar untuk memastikan, jika pria tampan di depannya benar-benar calon suami Baekhyun.

_"Dia tinggi, tampan, dan juga memiliki penis yang benar...Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti calon suami Baekhyun..."_

"Permisi,noona...Apakah Baekhyun ada di dalam? Saya datang untuk menjemputnya..."

Suara baritone itu benar-benar membuat Xiao Lu meleleh. Terdengar berat, sexy dan mengundang birahi. Baekhyun benar-benar pandai memilih suami.

"Ya...Baekhyun di dalam...Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi...Kau pasti..."

"Park Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tergesa mengulurkan tangannya, tak sengaja memotong dugaan Xiao Lu yang berada tingkat ke-soktahu-an di atas rata-rata. Tak puas mencuri pandang ke area terlarang, Xiao Lu kini sibuk meneliti setiap jengkal wajah Chanyeol yang ternyata serupa dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan jodoh.

"Mari ku antar masuk...Bukankah kau juga harus fitting tuxedo untuk pernikahanmu?"

Xiao Lu menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan memboyongnya masuk ke dalam butik. Bersikap sok akrab seolah keduanya adalah sepasang sahabat yang lama terpisah.

"Ini tuxedomu...Kau bisa mencobanya di ruang sana...Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi pengantin pria paling tampan dengan tuxedo ini..."

Xiao Lu menyerahkan seperangkat tuxedo pada Chanyeol yang masih berada pada mode gagal paham. Ia bahkan hanya bisa melenggang pasrah saat Xiao Lu mengiringnya masuk ke dalam ruang fiiting. Tak kuasa melawan Xiao Lu yang terlalu antusias melihat ketampanannya dalam balutan tuxedo.

"Tapi noona,ini..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku ini profesional...Walaupun aku tak sempat mengukurmu sebelum membuatnya, aku yakin ini akan pas ditubuhmu..."

"Bukan tentang itu,tapi..."

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar...Jangan lama-lama,okey?"

Xiao Lu berlalu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap kosong pada seperangkat tuxedo yang tak tahu harus ia apakan. Haruskah ia mencoba memakainya? Mencoba berperan sebagai pengantin pria pada pernikahan terkutuk yang tak ingin ia saksikan?

"Kau sudah selesai? Wah...Daebak...Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan..."

Xiao Lu sedikit berjinjit, mencoba menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya agar bisa memperbaiki letak dasi Chanyeol yang sedikit miring. Ia memang sangat perfectionis, tak menyukai sedikitpun cacat yang berpotensi mengurangi keindahan pada hasil karyanya.

"Perfect! Sekarang ayo masuk...Kita temui calon istrimu..."

Xiao Lu menuntun Chanyeol masuk, ke sebuah ruangan dimana Baekhyun tengah asik berputar-putar di depan cermin, mengagumi betapa anggun gaun yang kini melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

"Bee,lihat...Siapa yang ku bawa?"

"Yak! Kenapa kau disini?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, mengutuk eksitensi Chanyeol yang ingin segera ia enyahkan dari pandangan.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk menjemputmu pulang..."

"Eonni, kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku akan mengusirnya pulang?"

Baekhyun mengujarkan sebuah protes pada Xiao Lu. Sedikit tak percaya jika Xiao Lu telah mengingkari janjinya untuk mengusir bocah sialan ini.

"Tentu saja untuk fitting baju pengantin,Bee...Dan soal adikmu...Kau tak perlu khawatir...Aku sudah mengusirnya pulang..."

"Ya tuhan...Aku benar-benar frustasi...Apakah kalian berdua sengaja ingin membuat tekanan darahku naik?"

Xiao Lu terdiam sesaat, perlahan mencoba mencerna, apa yang membuat tekanan darah Baekhyun tiba-tiba naik seperti ini?

_"Bukankah misi pengusiran itu sudah rampung dengan baik dan benar? Lalu, apa salah dan dosaku?"_

"Bee...Aku benar-benar sudah mengusir adikmu pulang...Aku bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dia pulang dan hilang dari peredaran..."

"Tapi nyatanya dia masih disini...Dia yang seharusnya eonni usir..."

Baekhyun menatap sinis ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah sukacita menertawakan kesalahpahaman ini. Menertawakan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha keras membentang jarak darinya dan membuatnya tersisih.

"Ommo! Jadi dia adikmu? Lalu, Sehun yang tadi aku usir itu siapa?"

Ingatan Xiao Lu seketika tertuju pada si berondong tampan yang tadi ia halusinasikan. Jadi...Dia...?

"Dia calon suamiku!"

**...**

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat naik! Atau mungkin kau lebih suka pulang jalan kaki?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, diam-diam memupuk kebencian dan mengutuk setiap patah kata yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, kata demi kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan, seolah sengaja menggugah hasratnya untuk baku hantam.

"Cukup kembalikan tasku dan biarkan aku pulang sendiri...Aku tidak mau pulang naik besi tua ini..."

Chanyeol bergegas menangkis Baekhyun yang mencoba merebut tas miliknya, sebuah tas mungil berwarna merah jambu yang kini ia jadikan sebagai sandera. Melindunginya dengan segenap hati agar Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi bersamanya. Sedikit busuk memang.

"Hei...Ini bukan besi tua...Ini motor balap..."

"Aku tidak peduli ini besi tua atau besi balap...Aku tetap tidak mau menaikinya..."

"Apakah pulang naik motor begitu terlihat memalukan? Kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita matrealistis..."

"Matrealistis kau bilang? Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku tidak mungkin naik motor dengan pakaian seperti ini..."

Atensi Chanyeol kini tertuju pada potongan kain yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun. Selembar blouse of shoulder berwarna peach yang dipadukan dengan mini skirt putih yang hanya berukuran beberapa sentimeter di bawah pangkal paha. Sebuah looks feminim yang cukup mengundang birahi.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan bepergian dengan pakaian yang seperti ini...Aku tidak ingin pria lain menatapmu dengan pikiran kotor..."

Chanyeol melepas jaket kulit yang semula membalut tubuh tegapnya, mengikatkannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun agar aset berharganya tak terekspos dan menjadi tontonan gratis. Terlihat sangat gentleman, meski sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu posesif.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur apa yang ku pakai..."

"Tentu saja aku berhak, karena hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuh indahmu..."

"Omong kosong..."

Baekhyun menyudahi pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol. Tubuh mungilnya melompat ke atas besi tua yang beberapa saat lalu ia olok-olok, bersiap berlari membelah jalanan.

"Kita akan lari dengan kecepatan penuh, jadi pastikan kau memelukku dengan erat..."

"Tidak akan..."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Tak peduli seberapa sering Baekhyun mengabaikannya, hasrat dan perasaannya justru kian menggebu dan tak pernah berkurang satu desimalpun.

Chanyeol benar-benar melarikan motornya dalam kecepatan penuh, membuat jarum pada speedometernya berlarian diatas angka seratus. Mencoba berkejaran dengan angin dan mengabaikan gigil ketakutan si mungil yang telah mengaku kalah.

Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Memeluk erat adik bongsornya dengan wajah yang telah tenggelam di balik punggung kokoh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan sipitnya dengan erat. Tak sanggup lagi melihat betapa horornya Chanyeol yang berlari kesetanan bak seorang pembalap di sirkuit liar. Bibir mungilnya tak henti merapalkan doa, mengiba belas kasih pada tuhan agar ia tak mati konyol sebelum hari pernikahannya.

"Turunlah...Kita sudah sampai..."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun yang masih melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Mengabarkan pada si mungil jika scene balap liar yang ia lakonkan telah berakhir.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa kita tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Jujur, Baekhyun mulai diserang panik dan buruk sangka saat ia mendapati sebuah seringai mencurigakan di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia begitu yakin, jika Chanyeol benar-benar telah menculiknya ke sebuah tempat asing. Ke sebuah apartemen yang entah berada di belahan bumi sebelah mana.

"Kita ada di apartemenku..."

"Mwo? Aparttemenmu? Untuk apa? Jangan coba untuk macam-macam atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada eomma..."

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk unboxing keperawananmu..."

"Kau sudah gila? Yak! Chanyeol...Turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol memanggul tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas pundak layaknya tengah membawa sekarung beras. Ia sengaja menuli, tak menghiraukan si mungil yang terus meneriakinya dengan kata-kata kasar dan mulai berulah dengan mencakar-cakar punggungnya.

"Ya,Brengsek! Turunkan aku! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi jika kau tak mau menurunkanku!"

"Jangan terlalu berisik...Kau harus menyimpan suaramu untuk nanti...Untuk mendesahkan namaku dan memohon agar aku menusukmu lebih dalam..."

"Yak! Dasar mesum! Turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang, menikmati raut pucat dan ketakutan yang tercetak di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol perlahan merangkak naik, sengaja menggoda Baekhyun yang kini beringsut mundur ke sudut ranjang untuk menghindarinya.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan cara seperti itu..."

Baekhyun mengujarkan sebuah protes saat Chanyeol terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sebuah tatap hangat dan memuja pada desimal jarak yang tak lagi berarti. Terlihat seperti seekor predator lapar yang tengah menandai mangsanya.

"Seperti itu bagaimana?"

"Tatapanmu menelanjangiku..."

"Aku memang melakukannya..."

"Aku harap kau tak serius dengan perkataanmu tadi..."

"Tentang apa? Tentang aku yang akan unboxing keperawananmu?

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, secepat tangannya yang sibuk menepis tangan nakal Chanyeol yang mulai menapaki tubuh bawahnya. Mengusap betis dan paha dalamnya dengan gerakan yang lembut dan sensual.

"Tentu saja tidak...Kau bahkan sudah tak lagi perawan..."

"Seharusnya kau ingat, jika kau yang melakukannya pertama kali..."

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merangkak naik diatasnya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya kini terpenjara di antara kedua lengan kekar faforitnya. Sipitnya menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol, menikmati detik-detik berharga yang mungkin tak dapat lagi ia nikmati setelah ini. Setelah ia resmi menjadi nyonya Oh dan menjadi milik Sehun seutuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat...Jadi berhentilah bersikap canggung di depanku...Kita bahkan sudah sering melakukannya..."

"Itu karena kau nakal dan selalu menggodaku..."

"Hei...Aku tidak nakal...Aku adalah seorang anak yang baik..."

"Anak baik macam apa yang tega memperkosa noonanya sendiri?"

"Itu adalah hukuman karena kau telah mengendap-ngendap masuk ke kamarku dan tiba-tiba menghisap penisku..."

Chanyeol tersenyum menang saat ia melihat Baekhyun mulai melingkarkan kedua lengan di lehernya. Menariknya mendekat dan melabuhkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan berkadar gula tinggi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol..."

Ucap manja Baekhyun adalah kelemahan terbesar bagi Chanyeol. Sebuah candu yang tak pernah gagal menjalarkan seberkas hangat di hatinya.

"Curang...Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya merindukanku, sedangkan aku sangat merindukanmu?"

"Apa yang kau rindukan dariku?"

"Semuanya...Mata bulan sabitmu...Mole menggemaskan di sudut bibirmu...Desahan erotismu...Semuanya...Pantas saja rasanya sangat berat...Ternyata aku memikulnya seorang diri..."

Baekhyun tak sempat mengujarkan sebuah pembelaan, sebab Chanyeol telah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah pagutan hangat. Mengukir seberkas kebasahan melalui lumatan-lumatan adiktif yang membuat keduanya kembali terjebak pada dosa yang sama.

Baekhyun bahkan menyambutnya dengan suka cita, membiarkan sepakan lidah Chanyeol bermain liar di rongga hangatnya. Mengecap dan membelit lidahnya hingga saliva keduanya luruh di sela-sela bibir.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol kini telah raib di balik Blouse yang Baekhyun kenakan. Terus mengusik dan mencoba meluruhkan selembar kain yang menutupi sepasang squishy kenyal faforitnya.

Chanyeol menangkup squishynya dengan gemas, memberikan remasan-remasan adiktif yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan di sela ciumannya. Namun, desahan itu akhirnya lolos saat permainan jari di pucuk dadanya terasa semakin liar. Membuat tubuh mungilnya melengkung dan mendambakan sentuhan yang lebih memabukkan.

"Ahhhh...Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menyukai kebiasaan Baekhyun yang berisik saat bercinta. Ia menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun merintih kesakitan dan mendesahkan namanya dengan manja.

Baekhyun hanya terlalu menggilai sentuhan adiktif yang Chanyeol lakukan di setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Chanyeol memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik, peran sebagai seorang bayi besar yang dahaga. Ia melahap payudara Baekhyun dengan rakus, menikmati dua gundulan sintal milik Baekhyun dengan lumatan kasar dan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Chanyeol...Jangan gigit...Sakit..."

"Aku sengaja melakukannya...Aku suka mendengarmu merintih kesakitan..."

"Tapi jangan tandai...Aku tidak ingin Sehun salah paham dan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut nama brengsek itu saat kita sedang bercinta?"

Chanyeol menjeda aktivitasnya, sengaja melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlalu gemar menabuh cemburu dan amarahnya. Ia jelas membenci Sehun, pria asing yang sebentar lagi akan merampas Baekhyun dari sisinya.

"Kau cemburu,hum? Lihatlah...Kau terlihat semakin tampan saat sedang cemburu seperti ini..."

Baekhyun menangkup kedua belah pipi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. Menghadiahkan sebuah usakan lembut pada belah pipi Chanyeol untuk menyusir amarahnya yang semula berada pada titik didih.

"Pembual..."

Chanyeol urung melanjutnya cumbuannya. Hasratnya untuk bercinta telah menguap pergi sejak nama Sehun lancang mengusik pendengaran. Kini ia lebih memilih untuk mengusakkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun, menyamankan diri pada pelukan hangat yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Noona, tak bisakah kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan pria albino itu? Dia sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi suamimu...Dia bahkan masih anak-anak...Dia tidak akan tau cara membuatmu menjerit di malam pertama..."

"Dia bukan anak-anak,Chanyeol...Dia hanya dua tahun lebih muda darimu..."

"Tapi tetap saja, dia hanya seorang bocah ingusan..."

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih, memilih untuk berpura-pura sependapat dengan apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan. Ia hanya sedang menghindari pertengkaran yang riskan terjadi saat nama Sehun tak sengaja hadir di antara keduanya.

"Noona, bagaimana kalau kita kawin lari saja? Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya appa dan eomma akan mencoret nama kita dari kartu keluarga..."

"Tidak semudah itu,Chanyeol...Itu hanya akan melukai hati eomma dan appa..."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu berdiri diatas altar dengan pria lain..."

Baekhyun menyelami manik cokelat Chanyeol yang detik ini terlihat sayu. Jujur, ia merasa jahat dan bersalah karena harus mengakhiri cinta terlarang di hati keduanya dengan cara seperti ini. Namun sungguh, ia benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Ia hanya terlalu pengecut untuk mengaku pada dunia, jika ia telah jatuh hati pada adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia sadar, cintanya pada Chanyeol terlalu mustahil untuk di perjuangkan, namun juga terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilepas.

Baginya, Chanyeol adalah dosa terindah yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Maafkan,noona...Tapi kita benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain..."

"Tak bisakah aku saja yang menjadi suamimu?"

"Tidak bisa,Chanyeol….Kumohon jangan membuat semua ini bertambah rumit..."

"Seharusnya kau tau jika aku tak suka berbagi...Aku hanya tak ingin waktu, perhatian, dan cintamu terbagi untuk pria lain..."

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun...Selamanya aku adalah milikmu...Milikmu seutuhnya..."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

\- Sebuah story yang terinsipirasi dari pernikahan Yoora Eonni. Dan kalian pasti taulah,kalo Everglow ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyiin Chanyeol saat Noonanya wedding.  
\- Ini gue post ulang karena kemarin sempet di remove sama FFN. Buat kalian yang ga suka FF GS, atau mungkin ga nyaman sama genre incest kaya gini, please jangan report. Will be better if you give me bad review or just close tab.  
\- Salam Chanbaek is Real


	2. Final Chapter

**Cast :**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Xiao Lu**

**Chanbaek/Twoshoot/Gs/Drama/Romance/Family/Incest/Rate M**

**Don't Like – Don't Read!**

"Whats wrong with you,brother? Havefun, comeon...!"

Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang tengah menatap kosong, larut dalam hening ditengah riuhnya pesta malam ini. Ia mengangsurkan segelas wine pada Chanyeol, mengajak sahabat malangnya untuk bersulang dan sejenak melupakan patah hatinya.

"Cheers!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin minum atau makan apapun..."

Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Jongin untuk bersulang, tak sedikitpun menaruh minat pada liquid merah yang terlihat menggoda dari dalam goblet.

"Seharusnya kau ingat jika ini adalah pesta pernikahan, bukan acara pemakaman...Jadi berhentilah memasang wajah sendu seperti itu..."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku harus berpura-pura bahagia dan memberikan selamat pada si begundal itu? Cih...Aku tidak akan sudi.."

"Bahkan jika kau menangis hingga air matamu kering, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menikahi Baekhyun...Jadi daripada kau hanya melamun dan meratapi nasibmu yang sungguh sial, lebih kita minum-minum sampai mabuk..."

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, tunduk pada godaan wine yang alirnya kini melesak membasahi tenggorokan. Ia diam-diam berharap, agar kesadarannya lekas terenggut dan tak lagi harus bersembunyi di balik topengnya. Berpura-pura turut bahagia ketika kerabat dan sahabat tak henti memuji betapa serasinya Baekhyun dan Sehun malam ini. Sehun bahkan tak lagi segan melabuhkan kecupan-kecupan sayang di pipi Baekhyun, sebuah perbuatan lancang yang membuatnya harus sekuat hati menahan diri, menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak melayang dan mendarat di rahang Sehun.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mabuk?"

Baekhyun menatap curiga ke arah Chanyeol yang kini mulai terlihat oleng, tertawa tanpa sebab dengan kedua belah pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Pergi dan bersenang-senanglah dengan suamimu...Jangan pedulikan aku..."

Chanyeol membalas tatap sendu yang Baekhyun layangkan dengan sebuah seringai sinis. Merasa terusik dengan eksistensi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan menggamit lengannya.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu...Kita harus bersiap untuk foto keluarga..."

"Kau tau, aku benci dengan kenyataan kalau kita adalah keluarga...Jadi bisakah untuk kali ini saja, anggaplah aku sebagai orang asing...Bukan seorang adik kandung yang terlanjur mencintaimu..."

Baekhyun seketika tertunduk, dirundung rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Chanyeol akhirnya tersisih. Darah muda membuatnya mudah terjebak pada cinta yang salah, namun tak cukup berani untuk melawan arus dan mendobrak norma yang mengekang.

"Kita telah berhasil melakukannya sejauh ini...Berhasil bungkam hingga tak seorangpun tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kita...Jadi kumohon, jangan mengacaukannya dengan bersikap seperti ini..."

"Jadi kau memaksaku untuk ikut foto keluarga? Baiklah...Aku akan melakukannya...Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Syarat apa?"

"Biarkan aku ikut honeymoon bersama kalian...Bukankah kau bilang ingin pergi di Bali?"

Syarat yang diberikan Chanyoel benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun bahkan bisa membaca motif dibalik ajakan Chanyeol untuk honeymoon berjamaah. Chanyeol hanya terlalu panik untuk sekedar membayangkan, bahwa ia dan Sehun akan bermesraan dan bergelung sepanjang hari diatasi ranjang. Benar-benar konyol.

"Tidak bisa,Chanyeol...Kau tidak bisa ikut...Ini honeymoon...Bukan piknik keluarga..."

"Kau merasa keberatan? Kau pasti takut jika aku akan mengacaukan honeymoon romantismu..."

Chanyeol mengulas sebuah seringai sinis, mengejek isi pikiran Baekhyun yang telah sempurna terbaca olehnya.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan...Karena jika kau ikut, kau hanya akan menyakitimu dirimu sendiri...Aku hanya tak ingin kalian berakhir dengan baku hantam karena terbakar cemburu..."

"Tak apa jika kau tak setuju dengan syarat yang kuberikan...Hanya lupakan saja inginmu untuk mengajakku foto keluarga..."

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Daripada sebuah negosiasi, bukankah ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pemaksaan? Karena Chanyeol hanya memberinya dua pilihan yang serupa, ya atau ya?

"Baiklah...Kau boleh ikut honeymoon bersamaku... kau puas?"

"Dan kita tidur di kamar dan ranjang yang sama...Deal?"

"Kau ingin kita berbagi ranjang yang sama? Kau sudah gila...Seharusnya kau ingat jika sekarang aku dan Sehun adalah suami istri..."

"Aku sengaja melakukannya...Aku hanya tak ingin bajingan itu menyentuh asetku yang paling berharga..."

Mata nakal Chanyeol menatap lapar ke arah belahan dada Baekhyun yang terlihat menggairahkan, terpimpit sesak dibalik gaun putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia benar-benar tidak rela berbagi dengan Sehun, tak ingin squishy kenyal faforitnya terjamah oleh tangan dan lidah lain selain dirinya.

"Kau menang...Tersenyumlah dengan manis di depan kamera, sebelum aku berubah pikiran..."

Setelah melalui perenungan panjang yang sialnya hanya berakhir buntu, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, terpaksa mengalah sebelum perdebatan ini menjadi kian sengit.

Ia bergegas menarik Chanyeol untuk bangkit dan mengekori langkahnya, menyusul Sehun dan kedua orangtuanya tengah bersiap mengabadikan moment bahagia ini.

Baekhyun telah memposisikan dirinya di tengah, berdiri anggun diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol yang kini mengapitnya di kiri dan kanan. Meski telah mengenakan heels, tinggi ketiganya tetap saja rumpang, Baekhyun tetap terlihat mungil dan tenggelam diantara kedua lelakinya.

"Lebih rapat lagi..." Sang fotografer mulai memberi arahan perihal posisi dan angle jepretannya, menata sedemikian rupa agar hasil bidikannya terlihat apik. "Tuan Oh, bisakah kau memeluk istrimu agar hasil fotonya terlihat lebih manis?"

Sehun benar-benar melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dengan senang hati menghapus jarak yang semula lancang memisahkan. Sebuah pemandangan memuakkan yang sukses membuat Chanyeol terbakar cemburu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu sekarang juga...sebelum aku mematahkannya..."

Chanyeol bergumam lirih ke arah Sehun, memperingatkan Sehun agar tak bersikap sok mesra di hadapannya. Namun sial, Sehun justru sengaja menuli, ia bahkan sengaja mengecup pipi Baekhyun saat bidikan kamera tertuju padanya, mengukir sebuah moment mengerikan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin segera mengajaknya baku hantam.

Beruntung Baekhyun cukup peka dengan apa yang terjadi, ia bergegas meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menautkannya ke dalam sebuah genggaman hangat, menyalurkan seberkas rasa hangat agar Chanyeol urung dikuasai ego dan cemburu.

"Tahan cemburumu dan tersenyumlah...Ini tidak akan lama..."

Puluhan flash kembali membidik ke arah mereka, mengabadikan moment bahagia Baekhyun yang kini berdiri canggung diapit dua lelakinya, satu lelaki yang mencintainya dan satu lelaki yang dicintainya. Tak bisakah ia memiliki keduanya?

Detik mengerikan itu akhirnya berlalu, dan kini, Chanyeol telah bersiap untuk mengajak Baekhyun turun ke lantai dansa. Mencari sebuah alibi logis agar bisa berduaan dengan kekasih cantiknya.

"Kakak ipar, aku pinjam istri cantikmu sebentar..."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari pelukan Sehun, sengaja memisahkan mereka yang sebelumnya terlihat lengket tak terpisahkan. Keduanya kini telah hilang dari pandangan, merangsek ke tengah lantai dansa, bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat mengangguk setuju.

"Chanyeol, Heels ini benar-benar membuat kakiku sakit...Bolehkah aku melepasnya?"

"Tentu, lakukan apapun yang membuatmu nyaman..."

Chanyeol tergesa menunduk, membantu Baekhyun melepas sepasang heels yang telah membuat kaki mungilnya lecet-lecet. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membuat sepasang kaki mungil itu kini berpijak di atas sepatunya.

"Feel's better?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih, kedua pipinya diam-diam merona setelah menerima perlakuan manis dari adik kesayangannya.

Tinggi keduanya yang rumpang membuat Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol. Sepasang lengan kurusnya kini telah melingkar sempurna di balik tengkuk Chanyeol, serupa dengan tangan Chanyeol yang juga melingkar posesif di pinggangnya.

Keduanya kini mulai larut dalam alunan nada indah yang mengalun, bergerak seirama dalam ketukan langkah yang sama.

"Kau terlihat menikmati pesta ini...Apakah rasanya menyenangkan bisa menikah dengannya?"

"Sama sepertimu...Aku juga berusaha keras untuk terlihat bahagia, dan sepertinya kita berhasil..."

"Kau tau, rasanya sangat sakit melihat semua orang bersorak bahagia saat kalian berciuman...Bukankah aku yang seharusnya melakukannya? Aku yang seharusnya menjadi suamimu dan menciummu di depan semua orang...Bukan dia..."

Baekhyun mengusap belah pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, menenangkan dan mengalirkan seberkas hangat pada separuh jiwanya yang kini terluka. Tatap yang semula hangat dan memuja ke arahnya, kini berubah mendung dan menyiratkan luka yang kentara.

"Aku bisa apa? Aku tak mungkin menolak ciuman itu dan mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa bibir ini adalah milikmu...Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu..."

"Bajingan itu bahkan sengaja memelukmu di depanku...Seharusnya tadi kau tak menghalangiku untuk mematahkan tangannya..."

"Haruskah aku juga mengatakan padanya, jika tubuh dan hati ini juga milikmu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus...Karena kau sepenuhnya milikku..."

Chanyeol melabuhkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Baekhyun, sekuat hati menahan gairahnya agar tak lancang melumat bibir merah Baekhyun di tengah pesta.

"Huek...Huek..."

Atmosfer yang semula syahdu seketika buyar saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan gejolak aneh pada perutnya. Gejolak aneh yang ditandai dengan rasa mual dan pening hebat pada kepalanya.

"Noona, kau kenapa?"

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau membawaku ke toilet? Aku tiba-tiba mual..."

"Cepat naik ke punggungku..."

Chanyeol bergegas berlari setelah Baekhyun naik ke punggungnya, mengurai langkah lebar-lebar agar lekas tiba di tujuan. Sedetik usai keduanya sampai, Baekhyun benar-benar memuntahkan isi perutnya, berjibaku melawan mual yang terus menyerang hingga membuatnya sesekali terbatuk.

Chanyeol memijat tengkuk Baekhyun dan sesekali mengusap punggung sempitnya dengan lembut. Memberi sedikit kekuatan pada Baekhyun yang kini terlihat pias usai memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Noona, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Haruskah kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu,Chanyeol...Aku baik..."

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menyeka sudut bibirnya yang semula basah. Memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada sang pujaan hati yang tiba-tiba diserang sebuah gejala aneh. Gejala mencurigakan yang membuatnya kini dihinggapi rasa penasaran. Jangan-jangan...

"Noona, kapan terakhir kali kau datang bulan?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Hanya jawab saja...Aku hanya sedang memastikan sesuatu..."

"Aku rasa dua bulan yang lalu...Apakah itu terdengar buruk?"

"Tentu saja tidak...Itu adalah sebuah kabar baik..."

Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil sebilah benda keramat dari dalam nakasnya, sebuah tespack yang nyatanya telah ia persiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, ia bergegas menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, sedikit tidak sabar untuk segera melihat dua garis merah yang tercetak disana.

"Testpack? Untuk apa?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan, jika sekarang ada seorang bayi di dalam perutmu...Cepat pakai...Aku akan menunggumu di luar..."

Chanyeol benar-benar beranjak, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menatap tak percaya ke arah tespack yang ada dalam genggamannya. Hatinya kecilnya kini mulai dihinggapi rasa takut, takut jika apa yang Chanyeol semogakan benar-benar menjadi nyata.

Demi mematahkan prasangka buruknya, Baekhyun akhirnya nekat mencelupkan batang tesptack itu ke dalam secangkir urin. Menanti dalam resah dan tak henti mensemogakan, agar tuhan tak menitipkan seorang bayi di dalam perutnya.

"Chanyeol...Aku rasa kita dalam masalah..."

Chanyeol menerobos masuk, bergegas merebut tespack itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Iris cokelatnya membola sempurna dengan rahang yang telah jatuh, begitu takjub menerima kabar bahagia ini.

"Kita berhasil,noona...Kita berhasil!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan perasaan haru yang membuncah. Ia kini mulai sibuk menghujani wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang, bersuka cita merayakan keberhasilannya menghamili kekasih mungilnya.

"Berhasil? Jadi ini..."

"Ini Park junior...Hasil kerja kerasku setelah berkali-kali menggagahimu..."

Baekhyun seketika beku, ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini. Apakah itu artinya kini ia sedang hamil? Sedang mengandung anak dari adik kandungnya sendiri? Dan haruskah ini terjadi tepat di hari pernikahannya dengan Sehun? Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Ini semua salahmu,Chanyeol...Karena kau tidak mau memakai pengaman saat kita bercinta...Kau benar-benar bodoh..."

Baekhyun menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan cara yang anarkis, memukul lengan kekar Chanyeol dengan amukan yang membabi buta. Ia bahkan tak segan menjambak surai hitam Chanyeol, menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga helai demi helainya kini berguguran.

"Noona,sakit...Kumohon hentikan..."

"Tidak akan, sampai aku benar-benar puas menghajarmu..."

"Aku memang sengaja melakukannya...Aku tidak menyukai itu karena rasanya sangat tidak nyaman...Bukankah akan lebih nikmat jika kulit kita bisa bersentuhan secara langsung?"

"Berhentilah membahas hal-hal mesum seperti itu,Chanyeol...!"

Baekhyun mengatur hela nafasnya yang kian memburu, sekuat hati menahan diri, agar tak semakin kalap dan berhasrat membuat adiknya babar belur.

"Kau benar...Ini semua salahku dan aku minta maaf untuk itu... Maaf karena aku tak mau memakai pengaman saat kita bercinta...Dan maaf, karena selama ini aku diam-diam mengeluarkannya di dalam tanpa sepengetahuanmu..."

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi selama ini kau..."

Ini benar-benar kejutan.

Rasanya sedikit mengecewakan, ketika ia telah sepenuhnya percaya namun Chanyeol diam-diam mengkhianatinya. Chanyeol telah sengaja mengingkari janjinya, janji untuk bermain rapi dan hanya sekedar mengejar sebuah pelepasan. Karena nyatanya, Chanyeol justru sengaja membanjiri rahimnya, menumpahkan sperma dengan jumlah tak wajar hingga kini menghasilkan seorang bayi.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan...Kau bahkan selalu memaksaku untuk menelannya... Kau tau, rasanya sangat aneh dan aku benci saat kau memuntahkannya tepat di wajahku..."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukainya? Daripada hanya tercecer dan mengotori selimut, bukankah lebih baik kau menelannya? Kata Jongin, itu adalah obat awet muda..."

"Kau benar-benar seperti seorang maniak..."

"Itu karena kau begitu nikmat, jadi aku tak pernah puas hanya dengan satu kali pelepasan..."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut hebat, menikmati guncangan hebat pada jiwanya setelah mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Chanyeol. Sebuah pengakuan yang sangat terlambat dan sudah terlanjur menghasilan seorang bayi di dalam perutnya.

"Hei,sayang...Kau marah?"

"Jangan memanggilku sayang..."

Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol menjauh saat Chanyeol berusaha untuk memeluknya. Sedang berada pada mood yang berantakan dan tak ingin menerima skinsip dalam bentuk apapun.

Ia sadar, marah dan memupuk kebencian pada Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah jalan keluar, namun, ia terlalu buntu untuk sekedar memikirkan, bagaimana ia harus meneruskan hidupnya setelah ini? Bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan hal gila ini pada kedua orangtuanya? Dan bagaimana caranya ia mengaku pada Sehun, jika kini ia tengah mengandung anak Chanyeol? Sehun mungkin akan menceraikannya detik itu juga.

Pertanyaan itu tak henti berputar dalam pikirannya, terus menghantui dan membuatnya kini sampai di batas lelahnya.

"Hei...Kau menangis?"

Chanyeol kembali mencoba untuk memeluk Baekhyun, dan kali ini, tak ada sedikitpun penolakan. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, menyembunyikan tangisnya yang telah pecah saat meratapi dosa terindah yang telah ia lakukan.

"Chanyeol...Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Baekhyun mencicit lirih disela tangisannya, mengadu tentang betapa buntu pikirannya memikirkan hal gila ini.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, memberikan tempat ternyaman bagi Baekhyun untuk menumpahkan rasa takut dan gelisahnya. Tangan lebarnya terulur, membelai lembut punggung sempit Baekhyun yang kini larut bersama isak tangis yang terdengar menyayat.

"Noona...Apakah kau menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita? Apakah kau menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada adikmu ini? Apakah kau kecewa dengan kehadiran bayi kita di dalam rahimmu? Jika iya, maafkan aku...Aku bersalah..."

Chanyeol menghujani pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang, mengiba sebuah pengampunan karena telah membuat tangis sang kekasih pecah tak terbendung.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya,Chanyeol...Hanya saja, ini terlalu tiba-tiba...Aku tidak siap melihat reaksi eomma dan appa jika mengetahui hal ini..."

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun...Aku akan melindungimu...Kau hanya perlu bersembunyi di balik punggungku, dan aku yang akan bertangunggjawab atas semua ini..."

Chanyeol tergerak mengusap bulir air mata yang tersisa di pipi, menghapus bersih jejaknya sebelum mengusakkan ujung hidungnya pada bibi bulat Baekhyun. Terlalu lemah pada godaan pipi mochi yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Bertanggungjawab dengan cara seperti apa? Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika appa hanya memukul punggungmu dengan stick golf atau mengusirmu tidur diluar dengan Toben...Tapi bagaimana jika appa tak lagi mengakui kita sebagai anak? Aku tidak siap untuk itu,Chanyeol..."

"Jika itu benar terjadi, kau tak perlu khawatir...Karena aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh atas kalian...Atas hidupmu, dan bayi kita..."

"Apakah itu artinya kita akan pergi dan meninggalkan mereka?"

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain itu.. "

Baekhyun sadar, cepat atau lambat perpisahan ini harus terjadi. Ada harga yang harus ia bayar mahal untuk bisa bersatu dengan Chanyeol. Sumpah serapah dari Sehun yang merasa terkhinati, dan tangis pilu kedua orangtuanya yang murka dan kecewa. Murka pada dua kebanggaannya yang akhirnya tunduk dibutakan cinta.

"Kau tau, aku telah menabung selama bertahun-tahun untuk bisa membeli sebuah rumah di Jepang...Aku akan segera membawamu untuk memulai hidup yang baru disana...Bukan lagi sebagai sepasang kakak-adik... tapi sebagai sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai..."

"Apakah kau sedang melamarku?"

"Tentu...Aku sedang memintamu untuk menjadi istriku...Jadi, Park Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?"

Chanyeol menggamit dagu Baekhyun, menariknya dengan lembut agar pandang keduanya kini bertemu pada titik yang sama. Sengaja mengunci pandangan Baekhyun yang detik ini terlihat resah dan gugup atas pertanyaannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun, serupa dengan apa yang tersirat di iris cokelatnya.

"Kau sangat tidak romantis...Setidaknya berlututlah di hadapanku...Bawakan aku seikat bunga dan sebuah cincin agar aku bersedia menerima lamaranmu..."

"Kau terlalu sering menonton drama roman picisan...Lamaran seperti itu terlalu klise dan kampungan..."

"A...Apanya yang kampungan? Kau saja yang tidak romantis..."

Baekhyun nyaris tergagap saat Chanyeol tiba merangsek maju, menundukkan tubuh jangkungnya hingga bibir merahnya kini tepat berada di depan telinganya. Sebuah posisi yang tidak yang baik untuk kesehatan jantung.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat,sayang...sebaiknya kau terima saja lamaranku, atau aku akan memperkosamu di dalam bathup..."

Bisikan itu merambat lirih di pendengaran, terdengar sexy dan seduktif dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Baekhyun bahkan harus menelan saliva susah payah, mengajak pikiran kotornya agar tak semakin terprovokasi dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Lagipula, wanita mana yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol? Ia adalah sebuah paket lengkap yang diciptakan tuhan. Tampan, mapan, memiliki badan atletis bak seorang model, penghasil bibit unggul dengan ukuran penis yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menjerit, dan skill bercinta level pro melebihi teori yang ada di kamasutra.

Sempurna.

Ketakutan dan cemas yang ia semula ia pikul seorang diri, perlahan luruh dan menguap pergi. Berganti dengan sebuah keyakinan, bahwa ia telah siap meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki. Suami yang baru saja dinikahinya beberapa jam lalu, kariernya yang begitu cemerlang dan menjanjikan, dan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak lamaranmu, bayi di dalam perutku butuh seorang ayah dan kau harus bertanggung ja...mmmppphh"

Baekhyun tak dapat lagi bersuara karena Chanyeol telah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah pagutan hangat. Meraup bibir merahnya, menguncinya sebentar, lalu mengakhirinya dengan lumatan-lumatan yang seduktif.

Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya memasrahkan diri pada Chanyeol, membiarkan sang kekasih untuk mendominasi dan membuktikan kepiawaiannya dalam hal bercumbu. Usakan lembut pada tengkuknya yang sensitif membuat Baekhyun kian meremang. Ia membalas erangan berbahaya Chanyeol dengan sebuah rintihan lirih, rintihan yang tercipta karena ia mulai kewalahan mengimbangi sang dominant yang tak henti menjilat,menggigit,dan membelit lidahnya.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol kini mulai bergerilya, menjamah dan menyusuri setiap jengkal punggung sempit Baekhyun yang kini terpejam menahan nikmat. Baekhyun mendesah lirih, menikmati remasan seduktif Chanyeol di kedua pipi bokongnya yang kini mulai memerah.

Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol menjauh, memutus pagutan keduanya secara sepihak sebab Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat menghabisi bibir merahnya. Setidaknya, ia butuh bernafas dan mengisi rongga dadanya dengan oksigen, sebelum Chanyeol kembali menyerangnya dengan agresif.

"Calm down...Don't be hurry,baby...I'm your's..."

Baekhyun mengusak belah pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, mencoba menahan gerak Chanyeol yang terlalu agresif, mendorong mundur tubuh mungilnya hingga punggungnya kini menabrak tembok.

Tangan lebar Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan melingkarkannya di pinggang, membuat tubuh keduanya kini saling menghimpit dengan jarak yang tak lagi tersisa.

"Tanganmu sangat nakal..."

Baekhyun merengek manja saat Chanyeol sibuk mengelus dan menyusuri setiap jengkal paha mulusnya. Sengaja menggoda Baekhyun agar lekas memasrahkan diri dan membuka pahanya lebih lebar.

"Kuberitahu satu hal...Yang nakal bukan hanya tanganku, tapi bibir dan lidahku juga nakal..."

Dan ternyata, Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Ia mengusakkan wajah tampannya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menggariskan pola-pola abstrak dengan ujung lidahnya yang basah. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mengecup dan mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun yang sensitif, memanjakan sang kekasih yang kini merasa dunianya mulai jungkir balik.

"Chanyeol, jangan tandai aku...Kita akan berada dalam masalah jika kau nekat melakukannya..."

"Baiklah...Aku tidak akan membuat kita berada dalam masalah..."

Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol benar-benar menghentikan cumbuannya, bersikap seperti seorang anak manis yang patuh pada noonanya. Terasa sedikit aneh dan membuat Baekhyun kini mulai dikuasai curiga, ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Dan kecurigaannya menjadi kian kuat saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membopong tubuh mungilnya bak seekor koala, membiarkannya kini bergelayut manja dengan sepasang lengan kurus yang melingkar di balik tengkuknya. Seringai mencurigakan yang tercetak di sudut bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun kian yakin, ada sebuah hal busuk yang sedang Chanyeol rencanakan.

"Chanyeol, kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak...Kau tidak sedang merencanakan hal macam-macam,kan?"

"Tidak macam-macam...Hanya satu macam..."

Meski Chanyeol tak sudi untuk mengakuinya, namun Baekhyun sepenuhnya yakin jika jawaban tadi hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Terbukti, tangan nakal Chanyeol kini diam-diam mencoba melucuti gaun pengantinnya, tak sabar membuat gaun indah itu lolos dari tubuhya.

"Yak,Park Chanyeol! Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rencanakan?"

"What about having sex in bathup? Sound's good?"

"You're so fucking pervert!"

...

Baekhyun meremas ujung piyamanya, menyamankan diri di pinggiran ranjang dengan debaran jantung tidak baik-baik saja. Rasanya sangat gugup untuk sekedar membayangkan, bagaimana ia harus melewati malam pertama ini dengan Sehun? Terlebih, jika nantinya Sehun mempertanyakan, kenapa ia tak menjadi pertama? Pasti rasanya akan sangat canggung.

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, melenggang mendekatinya dengan selembar handuk yang terlilit di pinggang. Pundak lebar dan enam kotakan sexy yang tercetak di perut, membuat Sehun detik ini terlihat begitu menggoda. Baekhyun nyaris mengelap liurnya yang menetes, terlalu lemah dengan godaan roti sobek yang membuatnya rahimnya seketika terasa hangat.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama..."

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih, tak lagi fokus pada apa yang diucapkan Sehun sebab jarak keduanya kini kian menipis. Sehun perlahan merangkak naik, menempati sisian kosong di samping Baekhyun yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin.

Sehun menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, menikmati betapa indah pahatan tuhan di setiap lekuk wajah istri cantiknya. Mata sayu yang serupa bulan sabit, hidung mancung yang menggemaskan, dan bibir tipis berwarna cherry yang selalu terlihat menggairahkan. Wajahnya tetap secantik dulu, secantik saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau terlihat begitu menakjubkan saat dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini...Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikimu..."

"Kau membuatku malu..."

Sanjung puji yang dilayangkan Sehun benar-benar berkadar gula tinggi, terlalu manis hingga membuat Baekhyun seketika meleleh dengan kedua belah pipi yang bersemu merah. Detik ini ia merasa begitu naif, serupa seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali digombali.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan, Sehun menjadi semakin berhasrat untuk membuat Baekhyun bertekuk lutut dibawah kuasanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun kini terpenjara di antara kedua lengannya. Tatap sayu yang Baekhyun layangkan membuat Sehun kian terbakar gairah, terlebih, saat ia melihat Baekhyun sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sensual. Pertahanannya seketika runtuh.

Baekhyun sulit bernafas dengan baik saat Sehun tiba-tiba menekan belah bibirnya dengan ibu jari, menyusuri dan mengusapnya dengan lembut dari sudut hingga sudut.

"Ini akan menjadi first kiss kita sebagai sepasang suami istri...Jadi ku harap, kau akan mengingat ini sampai kapanpun..."

Sehun memulainya untuk pertama kali. Menapaki belah bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya dalam tempo pelan. Netranya sempurna terpejam, diam-diam mengagumi betapa lembut bibir Baekhyun yang kini ia gigit dengan lembut. Ia bahkan harus berkali-berkali memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, berburu posisi intim agar lebih leluasa mengecap bibir atasbawah secara bergantian.

Hingga perlahan ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Hatinya diam-diam dirundung rasa kecewa, sebab Baekhyun sama sekali tak membalas ciumannya. Bahkan setelah ia memberikan sebuah kode keras untuk sebuah perang lidah, Baekhyun tetap mematung dengan tatapan kosong, terlihat sama sekali tak bergairah untuk menyambut cumbuannya.

"Apakah aku membuat sebuah kesalahan?"

Sehun mengusak belah pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang, mencoba menelisik, hal buruk apa yang telah lancang membuat wajah wanitanya terlihat sendu.

"Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku?"

Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, jika sedari tadi ia hanya sibuk melamun saat Sehun menciumnya dengan birahi yang menggebu. Sebab sejujurnya, otak kotornya masih terpaku pada adegan panas yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Sebuah sex menantang di dalam bathup yang benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Aku hanya...terlalu gugup untuk membalasnya...Maafkan aku, aku telah mengacaukan first kiss kita..."

"Relax,baby...Aku tidak akan menyakitimu...Aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut..."

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih, mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya yang berantakan saat Sehun mulai mengurai satu per satu kancing piyamanya. Ia harap kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar bermain rapi dan tak meninggalkan jejak apapun di tubuhnya.

Sehun mengecup setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang, sebuah intro agar Baekhyun lekas terbiasa dan segera mengakhiri rasa gugupnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Rasanya begitu manis dan menggoda, membakar gairahnya untuk terus menggigit dan mengukir tanda merah- keunguan disana.

"Eunggg...Sehunie..."

Baekhyun merengek manja, bergerak gelisah saat hatinya telah sepenuhnya terjebak dilema, antara pasrah dan menikmati sentuhan adiktif di tubuhnya, atau berontak dan menendang selangkangan Sehun hingga ia terjungkal? Baiklah, sepertinya itu terlalu bar-bar.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa se-sexy ini saat mendesahkan namaku..."

"Sehunnie...Bisakah kita menundanya? Aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur cepat...Kumohon..."

Baekhyun mengiba ke arah Sehun, sengaja memasang wajah puppy andalannya agar Sehun berbaik baik hati mengalah pada ereksinya. Ia sadar, Sehun telah sepenuhnya turn on dan sangat siap untuk menerkamnya, namun tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Dua kali orgasme telah lebih dari cukup membuat seluruh tulangnya terasa lunglai dan keropos.

"Kau hanya perlu mendesah untukku,sayang...Itu tidak akan membuatmu lelah..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah...Kita bisa melakukannya besok, lusa, bahkan setiap hari...Tapi tidak untuk malam ini...Kita memerlukan banyak tenaga untuk bisa mencoba berbagai macam gaya..."

Sehun mengusap bulir keringatnya yang membasahi kening, mencoba berpikir dengan keras, bagaimana caranya membujuk Baekhyun agar mau bercinta dengannya malam ini? Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dalam keadaan ereksi seperti ini. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Tapi,sayang...Aku sudah benar-benar ereksi...Kau lihat? Apakah kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Sehun menunjuk gundukan erotis yang tersembunyi dibalik handuknya, ke arah penisnya yang kini telah mengacung tegak dengan precum yang mulai merembes.

"Bukan seperti itu...Hanya saja...Kita benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya malam ini..."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kumohon sekali saja...Ini sangat menyakitkan..."

Sehun meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun, menuntun istri cantiknya untuk memberikan remasan-remasan seduktif pada batang berurat kebanggannya. Dengan raut wajah polos, Baekhyun melakukannya dengan canggung. Bersikap bak seorang amatir, meski sebenarnya ia adalah seorang profesional dalam urusan handjob dan blowjob.

"Sayang...Bisakah aku memasukimu sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi..."

Remasan dan kocokan konstan pada selatan tubuhnya, membuat Sehun akhirnya gelap mata. Ia nekat membanting tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membuatnya kini terlentang pasrah di bawahnya. Ia telah sepenuhnya siap, siap menuli dan bersikap sedikit bajingan jika pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap berontak dan menolaknya.

Namun, semua urung terjadi saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbisik lirih, mengujarkan sebuah kalimat mengerikan yang membuat angan dan mimpinya untuk bercinta seketika pupus.

"Sehunnie,maafkan aku... sebenarnya aku...Aku sedang datang bulan..."

"Oh shit!"

...

Sehun mengurai langkah lunglai dari dalam kamar mandi, sedikit lega namun namun tetap saja kesal karena pada akhirnya ia harus bersolo karier dibawah guyuran shower. Tamu merah itu benar-benar menjengkelkan, mengacaukan angan-angan indahnya untuk bercumbu dan bergelung hingga pagi bersama istri cantiknya. Malam pertamanya benar-benar gagal total.

Dan semuanya terasa semakin menjengkelkan saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tertidur pulas dengan tubuh yang tenggelam dibalik selimut. Batinnya kini mulai bermonolog dan mempertanyakan, apakah ia segugup itu hingga tidur dengan menutup tubuhnya dari kaki hingga kepala?

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidur seperti ini? Kau bisa kesulitan berna...Ya!Baekhyun...!"

Sehun memekik panik saat ia mendapati kealfaan Baekhyun di balik selimut. Tak ada Baekhyun disana, yang ada hanya sebatang guling dan selembar kertas yang mengabarkan sebuah kabar duka.

_"Sehunnie, maafkan aku...Kau mungkin telah berhasil mengikatku dan memiliki ragaku seutuhnya, tapi aku tak bisa mengingkari perasaanku, bahwa hatiku telah sepenuhnya dimiliki pria lain. Dan maaf, karena aku telah memilih pergi bersamanya di malam pertama kita._

_Dari istri cantikmu, Baekhyun"_

Sehun berlari kesetanan, mencoba mencari eksistensi Baekhyun ke setiap sudut rumah meski akhirnya berakhir nihil. Ia tak henti meraung, meratapi kepergian Baekhyun yang kini jejaknya tak lagi nampak dalam pandangan.

"Baekhyun! Yak...Park Baekhyun...Baekhyunnie... .Jangan tinggalkan aku...Baekhyun!"

Mama Park yang mendengar teriakan melengking Sehun, akhirnya bergegas menghampiri. Meski tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun batinnya seketika iba saat melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat menyedihkan. Terlihat terguncang dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang telah basah, dan hanya menatap kosong dengan bibir yang tak henti menggumamkan nama istrinya.

"Apa yang terjadi,nak? Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu?"

"Baekhyunie,eommoni...Baekhyunnie..."

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyunnie? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun mengulurkan selembar kertas peninggalan Baekhyun pada mama Park, mencoba mengadu, tentang betapa sial nasibnya yang pada akhirnya harus tersisih dan dicampakkan.

"Baekhyunnie kabur dengan pria lain..."

"Apaaa?

**END**

**A/N :**

\- Ternyata ga cuma skripsi aja yang bisa revisi, ngetik story juga, and I hope this is better than last.  
\- Gue ga tau ini termasuk gantung ending/enggak, tapi buat gue ini happy ending karena Chanbaek bisa bersatu.  
\- Special thanks buat **LusibiniSehun**, my patner in crime, my patner halu, without you, i would never can to keep writing until now. 사랑한다  
\- Sampai ketemu di story lain. Salam Chanbaek is Real.


End file.
